Sendoff Spring
by femikol
Summary: Sendoff Spring, the fourth lake of Sinnoh that was kept a secret.
1. Chapter 1

"The Tree was in distress. It's immune system in a state of disrepair, it was slowly collapsing on itself. But a noble Lucario, much like his master from a time long gone, sacrificed himself to protect the tree, and let life carry on once more." Lucas  
/closed the book, sighing heavily.

"Well, Sinnoh doesn't attract archeologists for nothing. Not with history like this." Lucas was sitting at a table by himself in the top floor of the Canalave Library, his favorite place to pass time, and study up on old history and myths. He had recently  
/found a book about a Lucario, and its sacrifice for the world. What caught his eye, was that it mentioned the Tree of Beginning.

The Tree of Beginning was not a myth in Sinnoh. Every Sinnohan citizen knew of its existence. Many regions had their own ideas that was perceived as a fact in their own region. Kalos, Hoenn, and Alola believed that a war 3,000 years ago took place, while  
/Sinnoh, Unova, Kanto, and Johto were more than a little skeptical that such an event ever took place.

Lucas stood up from his seat in the library, and walked the book back to its spot, and shelved it, his mind hard at work.

The Tree of Beginning was not a common source of myths. No one had ever seen the tree itself, and there were no documents of it. So proof of its existence wasn't really anything outside of 'we just know', so using it as a baseline for a folktale was always  
/interesting. Someone tapped on Lucas' back twice, causing him to turn around. It was his Lucario, Leo.

"Oh, hey Leo." Lucas greeted his friend.

" **Where's that book you were reading?** " Leo asked him via telepathy. **"Finished?"** Lucas nodded.

"Yeah. I finished it. The ending was kinda sad though."

 **"Most folktales seem to be. Must've been a trend back then."**

"Very funny, but I doubt that was their intention. They didn't want to make the little kids cry up a storm, right?"

 **"There's a very subtle difference between a bedtime story and a folktale."** Lucas threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"You got me there, Chief." He said. They both chuckled.

 **"So,"** Leo spoke to his friend. They were both sitting at the table now, sipping coffee that Leo hadgone to buy from a café in Canalave. **"How exactly did the story end?"** Lucas put his cup down, and began to speak.

"The Lucario sacrificed itself to protect the tree, which was collapsing. So it gaveits life force to the tree, like its master did. But there's something bugging me." He stood up.

 **"What're you doing?"** Leo inquired, standing up himself. Lucas walked over to a window of the library that looks over Canalave, and turned to face his Pokémon

"The Tree of Beginning," Lucas began, "we Sinnohans know it's out there, but when was the last time someone's ever seen it?"

 **"I believe the point you're making is that no one has seen it in a long time - if ever-yes?"** Leo asked his friend.

"Well, yeah. No one's seen it in a long time, if that." A mischievous smile crept onto his face. "I want to go see it for myself." He saw Leo's mouth curve into a smile.

 **"Alright, but one question first. Where do you intend on starting? You've got no leads as to where we might go."**

"Yeah, but I have an idea for a place where we could go that could tell us where we might go."

 **"That sounds horribly redundant."**

Lucas ignored him and pulled out a map from his pack. He walked over to Leo, unfolded his map of Sinnoh, and pointed to a spot on the map.

"Celestic Town might have something. They have a bunch of history of Dialga and Palkia. I'm sure they'll have something on the Tree of Beginning. Sound good?"

 **"That works for me."** Leo said. **"Shall we head off?"**

 **A/N: Hello, I'm thankful for you clicking on this and reading to the end. I have a favor to ask of anyone. Can someone explain to me how to write dialogue? It's always been one of my weakest points and I have trouble giving characters a personality. I'd appreciate any help.**


	2. The Elderly Duo

It wasn't long before Leo and Lucas found themselves facing Celestic Town. They had to travel on foot, and were pretty sore, all things considered. The first thing they did once to Celestic was make their way towards the Pokémon Center. Once at the doors,  
Lucas took out a Pokéball and pointed it at Leo. In a flash of light, Leo was sucked into the ball. Lucas pushed open the doors, and slowly walked to the nurse at the desk. Lucas without a word placed Leo's ball on the desk. The nurse took it without  
a word and placed it in a machine. The machine made a few noises, and flashed a few lights. After a few seconds, the nurse picked up Leo's ball, and handed it over to Lucas with a smile. Lucas took the ball back and walked out of the Center. Once  
out he tossed the ball into the air.

"How are your feet?" He asked Leo.

 **"Better. Seems like you on the other hand need to get some shut-eye."**

"Well sadly they don't have 'Human Centers'. Then again, if they did I'd probably never leave it."

 **"How inconsiderate of you."** Leo smirked, winking at his friend. **"I have feelings too, you know."**

"Really?" Lucas bent his back backwards, stretching it. "Never thought about that." He finished his stretch, and looked around. "So, wanna pay a visit to the elders? Or maybe a library could be around here?"

 **"Isn't Canalave Library the only one in Sinnoh?"** Leo asked him.

"Right..." Lucas turned to face his friend. "Should we ask around, then?"

"Excuse me, mister!" A little girl's voice interrupted their conversation. Lucas and Leo whipped their heads towards the source to find a girl, no older than six looking up at them. "Why are you talking to yourself?"

 **"He's not talking to himself."** Leo replied kindly, waving to the girl so she could tell he spoke. The girl turned to Leo awestruck.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "How are you speaking without talking?"

 **"You mean how am I speaking without moving my mouth?"** Leo corrected her, **"It's rather complicated, but it's something a few Pokémon species are capable of, so you needn't worry yourself."**

"Anyways, do you know who's in charge in these parts?" Lucas butted in, looking towards the girl. "Any important folks we can talk to?" The little one nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure! The village elders are who you want! I can take you to them!"

"That'd be great. Thanks!"

"So…" Lucas muttered to Leo as they followed the girl, "look at you acting all nice to this girl." Leo moved his eyes over to his friend.

 **"First impressions are important."** He replied. **"It lets you get away with slipping up once or twice if you say something you didn't mean to. And don't pretend like you weren't doing the same."**

"Hee-hee. You've got me there." Lucas chuckled. "So do you think we will be able to find anything here? This is Celestic after all." Leo closed his eyes and thought about what Lucas said.

 **"Yes, this is Celestic Town. Excellent observation. You had read a book about Celestic at one point, remember?"** Lucas nodded his head. " **Well in that book, it had said that this place tries to preserve the past of Sinnoh. I forget how though."** He  
turned to Lucas. " **You recall anything?"**

"We're here!" The girl cried out, snapping the two out of their conversation. They were standing in front of a large house on the north side of Celestic. Time had had its way with it, but mostly aesthetically.

"Well I guess it's obvious when you think about it." Lucas said aloud, looking up at the roof of the house. "Makes sense the elders would live in something like this."

"It's not just them, silly!" The girl said. "Their family lives here too. Bye!" Leo and Lucas watched her run off towards one of the southern houses.

"Wow. She's full of energy."  
 **  
**

 **"Something you're all too familiar with. Though I suppose it's to be expected. All that caffeine in your system, and you just read books."**

"It's in case I ever need to run anywhere."

 **"You keep telling yourself that."**

"Hey, it lead us here. So I must be doing something right."

Lucas knocked on the door to the old house. It was a few moments before a young woman opened the door.

"Yes, hello?"

"Hello. My name is Lucas. Can I speak to your village elders for a few minutes? I have a few questions that I hope they can help with."

"I'll see if they're in the mood for visitors. Please, give me a few moments."

"Sure."

Leo and Lucas stood in silence for a few seconds, before Lucas spoke. "So you wanted to know how they supposedly preserve Sinnoh's past?" He saw Leo nod his head.

"Well, if I remember correctly, the book said that the people of Celestic write down Sinnoh's past in books that are then stored in the elder's house."

 **"So we're going to ask to see their books?"**

"On a scale of one to ten, how well do you think that'd go over?"

 **"Bad."**

"It's as you said. First impressions are important."

Leo chuckled. **"Well played, my friend."** The door reopened and the girl stepped out.

"Grandma and Grandpa say they have a lot of time on their hands. You may come in." She explained.

"Thank you." Lucas said. Leo bowed his head in thanks. They stepped into the house, and found an old couple sitting on a couch opposite them, smiles on their faces.

"Welcome, strangers." The old man said, "We are the elders of this town. I see, boy that your Pokémon is alongside you. Clearly you view him as your equal, yes?"

"Yeah…" Lucas said unsurely. "Why would he not be? We're good friends. Have been for years."

"Splendid!" The old woman said. "Now please," she gestured to a pair of chairs opposite the couch. "Have a seat. I was told you wanted to speak with us?"

"Yes." Lucas said, he and taking their seats.

"What is it then? I hope we can be of some aid." She said.

"Alright." Lucas said. He took a deep breath, before letting it out slowly. "The Tree of Beginning." He started, looking for any reaction in the elders. He saw none, so he kept on going. "We in Sinnoh know of its existence, but  
none have seen it for centuries, yes? I want to see it with my own eyes, but I have no leads on its exact location. I came to this town in hopes you would tell me where I might go, or at least give me a clue. Please, if you can help me in any way,  
I'd greatly appreciate it."

 **"Did you take a class in etiquette?** " Leo asked him? "That was the most formal I've ever heard you speak."

"Remember our conversation about first impressions?" Lucas whispered, giving him a wink.

"This is a most interesting request." The old man said. Lucas and Leo turned to him with their undivided attention. "Most people accept the Tree as fact, and move on with their lives, but that is not enough for you, if I read you right."  
Lucas nodded, but kept quiet."You want to see the Tree for yourself. Very few people have wanted to do that. We would help you, but there is one problem." Lucas' heart sank. "The Tree is the source of all life in not just Sinnoh, but  
the world as a whole. I'm sure you understand that." Lucas nodded his head, again saying nothing. "The unfortunate part is that there are people with impure intentions. For example, that man, Lysandre in Kalos. He wanted to destroy the world.  
Can you imagine the ramifications if someone with intentions like that man found the Tree?"

"But, I wouldn't-!"

"I'm sure you wouldn't destroy the Tree or seek to harm it in any form." The old man cut Lucas off. "But that doesn't mean that you wouldn't tell other people about it, and then they would tell their friends, and thus information spreads.  
You understand where I'm going with this, right?" Lucas nodded his head. The old man turned his head to Leo. "This is why I must ask your Pokémon if you can be trusted or not." Lucas turned to his friend, who looked alarmed.

 **"Me?!** " Leo asked the old man. The old man chuckled.

"Of course." He directed his gaze to Lucas. "Pokémon are pure creatures, incapable of lying. Even those who stand by criminals and do battle on their behalf, their hearts are as pure as the cleanest of waters. Your Lucario will tell me if you are someone  
who I can trust with this knowledge." The old man stood up from his seat, and walked over to Leo. He bent down and whispered instructions in Leo's ear. "Look at your trainer. Look at him like you two are the only two people in the room.  
Let your feelings toward him rise up into your face." He then walked over to Lucas and whispered to him as well. "I've instructed your Pokémon to look at you. Please do not be alarmed." He then walked back towards his seat. Once he  
made himself comfortable, he eyed Leo like a hawk.

Leo did as instructed and looked towards his close friend. Lucas wasn't looking at him. Leo dared himself to follow Lucas' eyes and saw that Lucas' attention was focused on the old man. Leo paid that no mind, and looked back towards the teen before him.  
Leo would never tell anyone this, since he didn't know how to. But whenever his eyes fell upon his friend, he felt safe. Sure Leo always did the fighting, but Lucas was always there to make sure they both were alive and well at the end of the day.  
Leo thought back to one of his best times with Lucas. An instant not too dissimilar to this one right now. They had found themselves near the city Pastoria a year or two was a beach with a house on it with a stone plaque on it.

 _"Dr. Footprint…" Lucas read slowly, a look of suspicion on his face. He turned to Leo. "Says here that he can read someone's thoughts from their footprint, but he can only read a Pokémon's footprint."_

 __

 _ **"I've seen humans suspend Pokéballs in midair like they themselves were Pokémon."**_ _Leo reminded._ _ **"I'm willing to believe anything."**_ _He saw Lucas' expression of suspicion morph into one of amusement. Lucas gave a small chuckle._

 __

 _"I can't argue with you there, as much as I want to." He turned to Leo, a skeptical look on his face. "But what this guy is advertising is 'Hey, let me read your mind via a footprint'. Doesn't that sound a bit weird?"_

 __

 _ **"Only one way to find out, right?"**_ _Leo saw Lucas' face fall. "What's wrong?"_

 __

 _"I dunno if I want to potentially put you through that. Your thoughts are yours."_

 __

 _ **"Never fear!"**_ _Leo put his left paw on his hip and struck a heroic pose._ _ **"I'll do my best to think only the worst of you." He saw Lucas' mouth curve into a smile.**_

 __

 _"Alrighty then, Mr. Hotshot. Let's go inside." He walked over to the door and opened it, bowing as he stood aside and gestured to the door. "Subjects first."_

 __

 _ **"You flatter me."**_ _Leo replied, laughing, and walked in._

 __

 _There seemed to be a collector sitting in the middle of the house, looking at them with a book in his right hand. He closed the book with a snap, and greeted them._

 __

 _"Hello! My name is Dr. Footprint! With just the footprint of your Pokémon, I can tell you their thoughts about you. Would you like to try it?". Lucas looked at Leo, unsure, but nodded once Leo gave Lucas a wink._

 __

 _"Sure. I'll bite." Lucas replied. The Doctor clapped his hands rapidly._

 __

 _"Excellent! Please, have your Lucario walk on this clay right here!" He pointed to something on the ground. Looking down, Leo saw it to be a brick of clay. Leo held his breath, and placed his hind paw down into the clay firmly._

 __

 _"Stop!" Called the doctor after a few seconds. Leo removed his paw, and the doctor bent down closely to examine it. "I see." He said, before continuing. "Your Pokémon thinks very dearly of you. This footprint reads 'Most folk have days they argue and fight, but eventually reconcile. Most folk have days where they are tired of being around someone else. Lucas and I are not most folk. There hasn't been a day where we've fought, or have needed our space from one another, and I doubt that day will ever come. Lucas is a genuinely kind person, and a motivational one. I am proud to call him my friend, and he is the reason I strive to improve myself. I want to become better for him, and for no one else. I will do this for Lucas.' He stood up, smiling, "And that is what your Lucario thinks of you. I must say this is a bond I've rarely seen. Only a few trainers have reached this level of a connection before. Please, take this." He held out a ribbon. "For your Lucario." Leo hadn't dared to look at Lucas the whole time. He was embarrassed that the 'Doctor' had been able to pinpoint the respect that he had for Lucas so well. Leo heard the door open, and saw Lucas leaving it. Leo quickly rushed out the door to meet Lucas. Lucas silently closed the door, then spoke to Leo._

 __

 _"Was he right?" There was no trace of amusement in Lucas' voice. No trace of disappointment, sadness, nor anger. Only disbelief. Leo quietly nodded his head._

 __

 _ **"Yes."**_ _Leo mumbled._ _ **"Quite."**_ _Lucas didn't reply for a second_

 _Looking towards his friend, he saw a tear fall from Lucas' eyes, as Lucas took a step towards his friend. Lucas then wrapped Leo in a hug, one that Leo returned._

 __

 _"Thank you." Lucas said to his friend. He couldn't think up of anything else to say, but Leo didn't expect him to. Sometimes, Leo had learned, there simply were no words._

 __

 _\- - -_

The old man had been watching Leo the whole time, and not once had his expression been anything short of pure comfort and happiness. He wasn't sure what exactly Leo's past was like with Lucas, but he could reassure himself that Lucas wasn't anything short  
of a good and truthful person, though his first impression made him seem a little rash. Rash, but not stupid. He saw the boy gave his Lucario a little smile.

"Alright. You can stop now." The old man said, snapping Leo out of his memories. "I have made my decision." Leo and Lucas watched him get up and leave, but not before he whispered something to his wife.

"Please, don't leave your seat." The old woman said. "We believe we can trust you. My husband is going to fetch what you'd like." Lucas felt his heart jump a little, and his pace quicken.

"Thank you." Lucas said politely. He allowed himself a little smile, feeling pretty good about himself.

"Now I understand that you want to see the tree for yourself, but could you please go deeper?" The old woman asked politely, a smile on her face. "I'm sure there's more to the story than just wanting to see the tree."

Lucas and Leo looked at each other, then turned back to face her.

"Honestly, no." The woman was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. Unless you count the fun of trying to get there a reason, and seeing it with our own eyes, there's really no other reason." Lucas was being truthful. "I'm not skeptical if the tree even exists. No Sinnoh-born resident is. I'm doing  
this because I find it more fun than any league the world has to offer."

 **"That's some passion you have, Lucas."** Leo remarked. **"But I can't say I'm any different."** He turned to face the old woman. **"He's rubbed off on me, and my goals and reasonsare the same as his."** The old  
woman chuckled.

"Well you're quite a passionate duo." She allowed herself a smile. "I believe our book will be in good hands." Just then her husband came in with the book.

"Here you are." He gave Lucas a book. Lucas took it gratefully and inspected it.

It was small, a bit too big to fit into a pocket, but didn't take up much bag space. It's color had faded, but looked to originally be yellow. In the middle of the cover was a lake he had never seen before. The land trapped it like a bowl, but there was  
a bridge on the top of it that stretched out into the middle of the lake, but was above the water.

"Sendoff Spring" Lucas read the title. "Never heard of it."

"This book is one of a kind." The old man said. "There is no other copy of this book in existence. I admittedly have never read the book myself, but I have looked at the back cover."

Lucas gave Leo the book, and turned his attention back to the old man. "Why wouldn't you read a book like this?" He inquired.

"A good question. Truth be told I don't want to read it. I might accidentally let slip a detail of this place."

 **"This book is a series of clues and riddles."** Everyone in the room turned towards Leo, who was reading the back of the book. **"These riddles will lead you to Sendoff Spring, and the Tree of Beginning."** Leo looked up from  
the book. **"That doesn't explain what Sendoff Spring is. Lucas and I have been all over Canalave Library and have never heard of a place like this."**

"I'd think that someone didn't want anyone to know of this place." The old man responded. "Feel free to discuss this, but please," he begged. "Don't do it here." Lucas looked a little confused, but nodded his head.

"Alright." Lucas replied. "Thank you for your time," he gestured to the book, "and this."

"Of course," the old woman said, nodding her head. "Goodbye."

 **A/N: I feel that the flashback was the weakest point of this chapter and I'm sorry if that put you off. I've had this thing floating around in my docs for a while. Not complete, but a few chapters have been made. The flashback sounded so good when t was just in my head, but I realize it could have been a lot better or just not exist. Sorry if you didn't like it at all.**


End file.
